


A continuation

by thatoneinsecurenerd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneinsecurenerd/pseuds/thatoneinsecurenerd
Summary: This is what I like to think happened after the camera stopped rolling, post-“Flirting with Social Anxiety.”  It's a little bit like I've written out what might have happened after the final moment (since, to me, the end card cuts off seemingly abruptly), had the new video been a longer episode in the main series. (Does that makes sense? Reading this should clear all that up lol)Spoilers for Sanders Asides: Flirting with Social Anxiety!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	A continuation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for like 4 hours, so even if others have already posted something like this, I'm posting my own. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> (I’m the worst at the characterizations for the Creativitwins, so catch me reusing Roman’s nicknames for people.)
> 
> Believe it or not, this was _supposed_ to be fluff. But I guess this is how Sanders Sides episodes usually go. :/

“Don’t tell me to relax!” Virgil responded to Roman, on edge suddenly. During the whole exchange, as soon as Thomas (and by association, him and Roman) had gotten home from the mall, Virgil seemed to be flipping from euphoric to tense, to euphoric to tense... the eyeshadow beneath his eyes changing color with his mood. 

“Hey now, kiddos,” Patton piped up, rising up to his space by the vertical blinds. “There’s no need to be aggressive.” As soon as that was said, a switch seemed to flip again. Virgil’s eyeshadow returned to its bright, sparkly purple, and even Patton seemed to begin bouncing in excitement. 

“Oh, Thomas!” Patton gushed. “I can’t believe it! Virgil, I’m so proud of you for giving Thomas that push.” 

“Yeah, thanks, Virgil,” Roman told the emo on the stairs. 

“You seemed upset, Princey, and we can’t have that,” Virgil responded. 

“Aw, you _do_ care!” Roman retorted. Patton’s eyes seemed to be filling with unshed tears of happiness. 

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation.” 

“I assure you, Virgil,” Logan began, rising up in his place near the stairwell, “we are all aware of this exchange. We are all facets of Thomas’s personality, after all. We are always with him. Including during his romantic escapades at the mall. I did not enjoy watching you both make a fool out of Thomas.” 

“But it all worked out in the end!” Roman said dramatically, placing a hand to his heart and raising his other hand in a flourish. “Thomas got the cute guy, and I can live in peace.” 

“There’s never peace around here,” Virgil said in a deeper tone of voice, his eyeshadow back to pitch black. Thomas, standing in the center of his living room, grimaced a bit at the thought. 

“There is peace for now,” Patton replied, to restore peace to the room. “We had a successful conversation with a cute guy-” 

“Yeah, after multiple failed attempts.” 

“No thanks to you!” Roman responded immediately. A knee-jerk, defensive reaction. Then, his features softened. “I’m sorry, Virgil.” Roman’s voice was soft. “You came through in the end, and that is what matters.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Virgil mused, his eyeshadow returning to sparkly purple. 

“Now, if everyone is calm enough-” Logan began. Virgil looked over at him, raising a brow. Perhaps offended by the implication that he – anxiety, fight-or-flight – could ever be _calm_. “If, perhaps, everyone could think _rationally_ -” Logan amended. 

“I’m content leaving _all_ the thinking to you,” Roman replied with a grin. “Speaking of _con_ tent-” 

“Nobody spoke of _con_ tent. You referred to ‘content’: an adjective, in this case, meaning to be satisfied with something. In this case, you being satisfied with me doing the logical thinking on your behalf. Which I do not agree with.” 

“Well, it wasn’t logical thinking that sat Thomas down with Nico, now was it?” There was silence. A dramatic pause, on Roman’s end. Acknowledgement of the rhetorical question that Roman would answer, on everyone else’s end. “No. It was impulse. My Chemical Romance – yes, I’m recycling nicknames; no, I can’t be bothered to come up with a new one, and besides, we _are_ dealing with a matter of romance here – pushed Thomas into Nico’s path and urged him to talk with him and _finally_ be truthful.” 

“Speaking of _con_ tent,” Roman began again, “I am feeling suddenly inspired. So pip-pip-cheerio. Continue this logical discussion without me.” Roman began to sink out. 

“Roman,” Logan reprimanded, his tone serious. Roman froze. Only from his torso up was visible to everyone else. “We cannot have a discussion about how next to go about this romantic endeavor without Thomas’s romantic side.” 

“You said-” Roman rose up again, “-you wanted to have a logical discussion. And romance isn’t logical. So pardon me for not seeing where I should be involved.” 

“Aren’t _you_ the one who wishes for involvement in every episode?” 

“I- Well- Yes.” Roman stumbled over his words. “But _I_ was _featured_ in today’s episode alongside my _amazing_ emo co-star here. So my involvement is over, my hands are itching to write, and my brain is overflowing with ideas that do not involve _logic_. That is _your_ department, after all, Specs.” 

“Your brain cannot be overflowing with ideas. Ideas are intangible objects. Nor is your brain hollowed out like a bowl.” 

“It’s an expression, buddy,” Thomas muttered to the logical side, as Roman groaned. 

“Of course. Regardless, Roman, your involvement in this discussion is paramount. As demonstrated today, you, Virgil, and even Patton-” Patton grinned at this, his hands resting on his chin as he bounced on his toes, “-play an important role in Thomas’s romantic pursuits. You may have ensured him a discussion with this man and his phone number, but the question remains: where do we go from here?” 

“When do we reach out to him again? When should we ask him out on a formal date?” Virgil rambled, eyeshadow pitch black, his eyes glazing over. “What if he only sees us as a friend, because of The Trash Can Incident of 2020?” 

“He asked if we were okay!” Roman refuted Virgil’s questioning, metaphorical hackles raised. “We were able to have a laugh about it.” 

“But was he laughing _with_ us? Or _at_ us?” Thomas whined. His anxiety was spiking. 

“Virgil,” Logan said, voice somehow both firm and calm. “It is not wise to speculate. We cannot be sure what someone else is thinking-” Thomas whined again. Logan’s words, it appeared, were not helping. “-And therefore, it is not wise to ruminate on them. Nor is it wise to ruminate on what we could have done differently. What we should focus on right now is what this relationship means for Thomas’s future. How will his career be impacted by returning to the dating world? And how might a breakup affect Thomas’s productivity?” Roman gasped. 

“How dare you think so lowly of Nico!” Roman said, hand splayed on his chest. “He is a gentleman!” 

“You have thought the same of other quote-unquote ‘gentlemen’ in the past, and all it has done is serve to hurt you, Patton, Thomas, and his career as a YouTuber. You pushed him into this career, and it should not be your shortcomings that push him out of it indefinitely.” 

“ _My_ shortcomings? _Indefinitely_?” 

“Logan, your words are hurting Roman,” Patton told the logical side gently. 

“I have to be harsh to get my point across – as evidenced by all of you neglecting to take my advice on _multiple_ occasions. So, I’m afraid that Thomas’s ego will have to take a little bruising. But you can handle it, can’t you, Roman?” 

“Logan,” Patton warned. 

“Well, Roman? Or are you too worried about speaking a falsehood and summoning Janus?” 

“Who the hell is Janus?” Virgil asked. Four heads swiveled in his direction. A fifth head popped up, unnoticed for the moment, at Patton’s side. 

“That would be me,” the side in question responded. Patton jumped. As he turned to look at Janus, the fear melted off of his face and turned into something more like apprehension. After all, the previous episode left him questioning a lot of things, including where he stood with Janus, since Thomas had accepted his purpose as a Side after years of Patton trying to keep Thomas unaware of the “Dark Sides.” 

Virgil turned Janus’ way and hissed loudly. His eyeshadow was pitch black, and his dark eyes were glaring at the deceitful Side. 

“So _hostile_ , Virgil,” Janus drawled. To Virgil, his tone was taunting. Or daring, perhaps. Daring Virgil to lash out at him in front of Thomas. “I loosened my hold on Thomas for the sake of yours and Roman’s romantic pursuit, and _this_ is the thanks I get? _Not to mention_ , I appear to be missing my invite to this logical discussion? Logan, I know you encompass Thomas’s logic, but I _do_ have a fraction of it. And to think I thought we might all become _friends_ after the last episode.” 

“I’d never be friends with _you_ , Deceit,” Roman retorted. His hand moved to his side, as if to unsheathe his sword and point it in Janus’s direction accusingly. 

“I, too, am reluctant to pursue a friendship with you, after the way you literally pulled me from our previous episode,” Logan responded. 

“My apologies, Logan. How might I extend a figurative olive branch towards you so you might reconsider?” 

“Unless you can get Roman to see the merit in this discussion – which has figuratively veered quite off course – there is nothing to be done.” 

“I’m afraid I no longer hold sway over Roman.” 

“I am _right_ here!” Roman piped up defensively. “And I am _not_ a puppet to be manipulated.” 

“Of _course_ not.” 

“That sounded like a lie,” Virgil contributed. 

“Lies are my specialty, but that _was_ a truthful statement.” 

“That’s a lie, too.” 

“I suppose you _would_ know a great deal about lying, wouldn’t you, Virgil? But that’s not the discussion we’re having, currently.” Logan sighed, running a hand down his face. 

“Everything alright, Logan?” Thomas asked, turning to him, concern in his eyes. 

“It is very frustrating to corral all these aspects of your personality for a simple discussion. How we manage to do so for videos continues to astound me,” Logan admitted, keeping his voice soft, as if he needed to worry about being heard over the argument between Virgil and Janus and Roman and Janus, along with Patton trying to settle them. “Perhaps it is something about the video format...” Logan mused, placing a hand to his chin. 

“Thomas,” Logan said after another moment. It appeared that he’d had some kind of epiphany. 

“Yes, Logan?” Thomas replied, though it was unnecessary, as Logan continued speaking as if he hadn’t even heard him. 

“You’ve admitted to your fans that this episode was important to the plot. So, perhaps in the storyline, we can include this discussion. We can elaborate on lessons we’ve learned since the two-part ‘Moving On’ episode for the benefit of your fans. And for the benefit of your career, we can discuss how to balance a romantic relationship and one’s career, as well as ways to prepare for the worst-case scenario.” 

“Roman, Joan, Talyn, and I have a lot of what’s left of the series already plotted out, Logan.” 

“Of course. But perhaps you could find some way to figuratively squeeze it in there. I fear we may not have this important discussion otherwise.” 

“I’d have to bring it up with Roman, Joan, and Talyn, but I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Mm, never mind.” 

“‘Never mind?’” 

“Roman would never approve the idea, if how he’s behaving currently is any indication.” 

“He might. He just wishes to soak in the euphoria of today for a while. Let him have this. The last episode put him through the ringer.” 

“We all are facing negative effects from the previous episode, if that is what you mean. I do not see why giving Roman a free pass with that excuse is a valid excuse for not addressing an important issue. I wish to have this discussion now.” 

“Yes, well...” Thomas hoped a little bit of Patton might shine through as he spoke this next bit, not wanting to offend Logan, even though the peppy side was still busy trying to wrangle the other three sides in the room. “Roman feels a lot more than you do, in terms of both happiness and sadness. This wave of happiness is good for him, after being sad for so long. From what I know of your capacity for emotion – which you vehemently deny, if I recall correctly -” Thomas appeared to be channeling a bit of Logan here, “you’ve likely only felt numb. No extreme in one direction or the other. If there is something that makes you euphoric, as this situation has for Roman, then by all means, you should indulge in it, but I can’t imagine that that thing that makes you happy is neglecting emotions in place of working. From experience, I can tell you that it has adverse effects.” 

“You’ve made a very insightful argument, Thomas. I suppose you’re right. Perhaps this discussion can wait for another day or two.” 

“Thank you, Logan. Now.” Thomas turned back towards the other four Sides. He cleared his throat loudly, to catch their attention. Of course, it didn’t work. It wasn’t heard over the three squabbling Sides. 

“Excuse me!” Logan tried, as if he thought that might work after he’d previously lamented over the fact that none of them were giving his voice any merit. Of course, his voice, too, was swept over by the noise from the other sides. Logan huffed. 

“Kiddos,” Patton said, still trying to calm the arguing sides. He snuck a glance towards Logan. Logan’s own returning gaze was resigned. And a hint irritated. “I believe Logan has something he’d like to say.” Patton’s voice was lost under the arguing. 

“I’ll just be going then, Thomas. Apologies that you’ll have to deal with these squabbling Sides.” Thomas shrugged. He, too, seemed resigned. However, it was to his own inner turmoil. 

“You think they’ll just tire themselves out?” Thomas asked Patton, across the room. Patton turned Thomas’s way and shrugged, coaxing a smile onto his bespectacled face. He hoped it didn’t look like as much of a grimace as he felt it was. He hoped it was more reassuring than scary. “Any chance I can escape to the mindpalace with you?” 

“I’m afraid that might just bring them with you, kiddo,” Patton responded regretfully. 

“Do you think the change in location might shock them? We haven’t been to the official mindpalace in years.” Patton shrugged again. 

“If you’d like to try it, I don’t _mind_ at all.” Thomas grimaced. “You’re right. That one was not my best. But my offer still stands.” This time, it was Thomas who shrugged. They didn’t appear to notice that the other three Sides had finally quieted. 

Roman had his sword drawn and was brandishing it in Janus’ direction. Janus was rolling his eyes. Virgil’s hackles were raised. But they’d stopped arguing. _But why?_

Perhaps they had finally noticed how Thomas didn’t appear to be so affected by his Sides arguing, by the inner turmoil this surely produced in him. And maybe they were all curious as to how that could be. 

Perhaps they had finally noticed how Logan had sunk out, and how both Thomas and Patton appeared ready to do the same. And maybe they were all curious as to whether Thomas sinking out would affect them, too. 

“Oh, good!” Patton cheered, noticing the silence. “Roman, please put the sword away. Virgil, everything is alright, I promise.” He pulled a fidget cube from thin air and tossed it in Virgil’s direction. Virgil almost didn’t catch it. He considered it luck that it only fumbled in his hands (large, compared to the fidget cube). “All three of you, I am _very_ disappointed that you let your emotions interfere with Logan’s discussion.” Patton’s voice had taken on its “dad tone.” “He has agreed to put it off until later, but it is a discussion we should have. I wouldn’t like a repeat of last time.” 

“Of course, Padre,” Roman responded as he put his sword back in its scabbard. His voice was gentle. 

“Sorry, Pat,” Virgil said. He sounded a hint ashamed. His gaze fell to the floor. Patton turned to Janus expectantly. As if waiting for an apology from him, too. 

Janus met Patton’s gaze but did nothing else. Patton sighed. Then, he shrugged. 

“You three _will_ need to learn how to get along for Thomas’s sake,” Patton told them, still using his dad tone. His voice was firm. 

“No promises,” Roman responded. 

“I have to agree with Princey,” Virgil added. 

“It is so _easy_ to get along with people who don’t share the same sentiment,” Janus lied. 

“I’d appreciate it if you all tried, regardless. And I’m sure Thomas would, too.” Patton looked Thomas’s way, and Thomas was quick to nod in response. “Now, let’s all four of us go and work this out in the mindpalace so we can give Thomas some peace of mind.” 

“ _Excellent_ idea, Patton,” Janus drawled. Patton hoped that wasn’t a lie, too. Though, Janus _did_ sink out, so that was something. Patton was next to follow suit. And based on their appearance in the mindpalace next to him, moments later, Patton could say that Virgil and Roman did the same. 

Already, it appeared, the two were back to gushing over what had happened at the mall, any previous discussions – or lack thereof – forgotten. 


End file.
